


Cold summons

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: An Omega couldn't ride out heat in peace. Lex couldn't have a break without the league needing something from him it seems.
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Original Male Character
Kudos: 40





	Cold summons

They were so very irritating. Lex had no idea how he managed to keep his cool around these people. He had no idea why he didn’t just point one of his weapons at the league and blow the entire thing out of the sky. He should stop playing nice with them because they certainly didn’t play nice with him.

Nothing was sacred to the league. The had no trouble trying to summon Lex or use Lex. They relied on him even when most of them scoffed at the thought of him or tried to put him away. Even now they schemed and thought about it.

Lex had been enjoying his day thoroughly. He had planned it weeks in advance. Taken time off so he could fly in the Alpha he had been eyeing for months. Lex had timed his heat right with his son’s missions. Mostly so Kon couldn’t hover and Lex could enjoy some private time.

Everything had been going well. The SEAL Captain had been secretly flown in and escorted by Hope to Lex’s private towers. Lex had been planning on enjoying a nice mild heat leave with the Alpha but of course the league had to interfere.

What timing they had too. It pissed Lex off. He had been enjoying the Alpha’s fingers and tongue. Savouring the feeling of the SEAL Captain’s body when the first call had come through on his private phone. Lex had noted the ringing but it wasn’t the line that he had especially for Kon and things involved with Kon.

It wasn’t his son so it could honestly wait. The way the dark haired Alpha had chuckled when Lex had pushed his head back where it could be of better use had made his stomach heat. Just because he was stronger than most Omegas didn’t mean Lex didn’t enjoy being an Omega. He liked to be wooed and coaxed. It was just who was worthy of it.

Not many people got in his bed and got to enjoy the Omega part of him. Lex was careful and selfish about that part of himself. it was just that simple.

He ignored the phone because while he suspected it was an emergency… it could honestly wait. Kon was fine. He had thrown himself back into the feeling of tongue and fingers before the phone rang again.

Then the system that controlled the majority of his speakers was noticeably hacked and Lex got pissed. He was trying to enjoy a heat and the League couldn’t even give him that. Even if it was Bruce asking for help… Lex really didn’t care.

“Luthor.” Bruce spoke. “We need your help urgently.”

“I would have never guessed.” Lex muttered as he rested his head back on his pillows. He had worked hard and flown an Alpha out for this heat. He could survive them alone but the thing was he didn’t want to. Kon was getting older and so was Lex. There were things that he wanted. “I don’t particularly care what trouble you have managed to get yourselves in this time. I’m busy.”

“I doubt this will take you long.” Bruce growled and Lex sighed. He lifted the chin of the Alpha with a regretful smile. He was cute and Lex had been enjoying himself. Lex was holding back the majority of his scent obviously but he had been looking forward to a few days of rolling around with a built dangerous Alpha. Stopping in the middle was no fun.

“Rain check?” He murmured and the Alpha grinned. His brown eyes danced even as he slowly pulled his fingers free of Lex.

“You gotta go be a hero.” The Captain murmured as he sat up. His pants were tented and Lex threw a regretful look towards it. He had been looking forward to that knot too. “I get that. Call me whenever you need me.”

X

Diana’s sneeze was what warned Clark that Lex had finally arrived. Her sneeze also told him that Lex’s scent was stronger than they expected. He braced himself before he frowned when Lex swept in. the scent was irritated and strong and that was not the only thing. He smelt faint arousal… heat… which he kind of expected after his last call to Kon. It was the underlying Alpha scent that made Clark release a slow hiss.

“So what’s so urgent that you had to yank me out of my situation?” Lex pulled at the collar of his shirt in irritation. “Something you could solve on your own I bet.” His glare in Batman’s direction was expected. “Honestly. Heat leave means nothing to any of you.”

“You came out. Thank you.” Diana said before he switched the scenes on the monitor. “Luthor. What do you see here? This is a transmission that we managed to get just before we detected these objects outside of our solar system. Superman suspects that some of what we thought were debris just might be remains of alien colonies.”

“What in the hell.” Lex frowned as he leaned forward. “This is-“ He tsked in irritation. “Great and I’m in heat. We’re going to have invaders aren’t we. Again. And this is just the goddamn welcome wagon.” He shook his head before he turned to Batman. “Let’s go over everything and I mean absolutely everything that you idiots have been doing up here. I wasn’t diagnostics. I want readings I want patrol notes. I want the guest book the RSVP book since the league likes inviting everything and everyone to earth and I want it.” He shoved up the sleeves of his suit with a hiss. “Right now.”

The scent of unfamiliar alpha was drowned out with Lex’s normal scent mixed with heat. Clark knew that the heat still had a hold on Lex but it was not as if they could do anything about that. Right now they needed Lex.

He watched Lex pull up several pads and get to work before he sighed himself. He took a deep inhale before he turned his head and winced. He could still smell the Alpha if only faintly. Great.

X

Lex had been with the league for three days. He was tired and he wanted to go back. His heat still lingered but he already knew there would be no fun romps awaiting him. When he went back there would be more work to be done and knowing his son… Kon to placate.

“Next time.” He told Bruce softly. “Try to work a little harder on your ends so I don’t have as much to do. That would be nice.” He bit out. “I was occupied.”

“Dylan Harris.” Bruce didn’t even look up at him. “Age 39. Special forces. SEAL. Alpha.” He finally looked at Lex. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Bastard didn’t sound that sorry.

“Next time I’ll just hang up on you.” Lex promised. “You have horrible timing. I might be able to control myself and my responses but just how you’re entitled to rut time. I’m entitled to heat time.” He growled. “Who I choose is no one’s concern except my bodyguards and trust me… he was well screened.”

And Lex had been looking forward to the fun the man’s body promised. The mutual greeting they had a few years ago had sparked Lex’s interest. The glimpses they had caught of each other. The light flirting here and there. The Alpha was hungry and discreet. That was all Lex needed for his heat. They were slightly compatible but the Alpha was a pleaser and that was what he had needed.

God he was pissed that his carefully planned romp had been ruined. Did the League think that it was easy to plan around Kon? If half of them were active in their sidekicks or their children’s lives maybe they would leave Lex alone a little more often.

“Well screened.” Bruce said softly. “He seems like a good man but he doesn’t seem like that sort of man.” Lex watched Bruce before he rolled his eyes.

“I needed him to sate the heat not bond me.” As if Lex would just let any Alpha bond him. “I wouldn’t mate like that. I don’t need my son to become a murderer.” Lex pointed out dryly. “I needed. I deserve a break and playing with Alphas is so much fun.” He purred. “I just needed a great time with a strong Alpha… if only the league could learn to tie their shoes on their own. If they did I would be a lot less frustrated.” He hissed. “I’m going back. Try not to need me any time soon. Don’t forget that so far the league doesn’t have anything to offer me. I come as a favour.”

“You come because it’s the right thing to do.” Bruce said softly. “Because there is good in you Luthor. Kon-El wouldn’t stay with you otherwise.”

“Always so optimistic. How on earth do you survive.” Lex sighed. “But I mean what I said. “And just because some of you can use things to avoid the effects of my scent doesn’t mean it is a good idea. I hide because the ones in danger are never me. Try and remember that… Bruce.”

X

“Lex.” He certainly hadn’t expected to see Clark anytime soon. Lex narrowed his gaze at Clark for the intrusion. Clark had just invited himself in and now he was looking around the penthouse as if he expected to see someone. “You seem okay. You got back safely.” Clark’s Alpha scent showed his curiosity and relief.

“Of course I’m safe.” Lex rolled his eyes before he pulled his tablet towards him again. “Why are you here. Aren’t there cats to save. League members to coddle… Lois to rescue.” He pointed out. “Or more of my buildings to destroy on a misunderstanding.”

“Guess I could always do that another time.” Clark’s so casual announcement made Lex seethe. That was until Clark sat on the edge of his bed. It threw Lex off the way he sat on the bed and looked him over. “Are you okay? I know we needed you. It was a time sensitive thing but we pulled you out of a safe… heat environment. There must have been a backlash.”

Oh. How could he forget about this part of Clark? Wasn’t this something he himself had been amused by? Lex pulled his feet under him as he watched Clark. “I’m fine. Nothing a little alone time won’t fix.” He said softly. “Granted it wasn’t fun being yanked away from my fun but if the league wasn’t inconsiderate they wouldn’t be the league.”

“I scented an Alpha earlier. I don’t think I know him but-“ Clark glanced around almost shyly. “He isn’t here anymore? Did he have to go or did you not want him after you came back?”

“We were in the middle of it when Batman called.” Lex pointed out dryly. “Your people have a way of ruining a good time. I was only borrowing him for a while.” And they had just begun to get to the good parts. “Raincheck.” He informed Clark. “If our schedules match I’m certain he’ll come when I ring. I hear I’m fairly addicting.”

“Once he was you know…” Clark made a face. “Properly screened and everything. Kon says it is like you only pick assassins and boardroom backstabbers but I know sometimes you pick good ones.” He glanced at Lex. “Is he a good one?”

“He passed the test. That’s more than enough.” Lex fought temptation to stroke Clark’s back. He knew that was only his hormones. It was not as if he didn’t want to pull Clark into bed. That was something he thought about for years. One child together and Lex had never slept with the man. How amusing. Sadly Clark was all boy scout. It was better to seek fun elsewhere. Which was what Bruce had interrupted and what his son usually interfered with.

“Lex.” Clark sighed before he shook his head. He got to his feet before he looked around the room. “I would say take better care of yourself but that wouldn’t sound right coming right on the heels of us getting in your way.”

“You’re right.” Lex pointed out. “And unless you’re offering to tag in… I’d advise you to let it go and go and rescue some cats in trees.”

Clark’s eyes flashed red. Lex watched Clark take a visible calming breath. “Don’t push me Lex.” He said softly. “I know you’re joking but don’t push when you smell like another Alpha.” He turned before he glanced over his shoulder. “And if you’re not joking? Offer when you don’t smell like another man.” Before Lex could unstick his tongue from his mouth Clark was gone.

“Don’t dangle such tempting things before a man with few morals Clark.” Lex chuckled. “I’ll hang on tight and then where will that leave us?” It seemed as though the rest of this heat was going to be a lonely one but the next one might have an interesting guest. Lex was looking forward to it.


End file.
